Trapped
by Sui Felton
Summary: Draco está atrapado e indeciso… Harry Potter y Theodore Nott tienen algo que decir al respecto. ADVERTENCIA: TRIO/THREESOME. Regalo para Cyda, mi adorada beta y una de mis grandes amigas.


Título: Trapped  
>Pairing: HarryDraco\Theodore (TRIO/THREESOME)  
>Warnings: Smex, PWP<br>Género: SLASH  
>Clasificación: <strong>NC-17<strong>  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Summary: Draco está atrapado e indeciso… Harry Potter y Theodore Nott tienen algo que decir al respecto.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
>Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I see you my heart begins to stop<br>When I hear your voice I fall under your spell  
>When you bite me on the neck I leave the world into another<br>But when you leave I feel so many things you probably wouldn't understand_

_**Trapped into Love by Katherin**_

_**.**_

**Trapped**

Harry caminó frustrado de un lado a otro por su pequeña oficina. Tenía un gran número de papeles por firmar y también debía ir a supervisar el entrenamiento de los aurores que acaban de ingresar al departamento; su mente, por otro lado, estaba muy lejos de ahí, plagada de pensamientos poco decentes respecto a cierto rubio platinado con el que no había dejado de soñar. Casi se cumplía un mes desde la última vez que había visto a Draco y eso lo estaba matando de los nervios.

Cierto, ellos dos aún no eran nada, sólo habían compartido unas cuantas cenas y platicas, sin mencionar las dos veces que habían terminado en la cama del rubio. Sin embargo, nada de eso impidió que el auror cayera presa de un profundo enamoramiento que ahora lo tenía, casi literalmente, arrastrándose por el suelo. Lo peor de todo no era que Draco estuviera en Moscú, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. No, lo peor era que el Slytherin no se encontraba solo, pues su jefe había tenido que mandarlo, cómo no, con el mismísimo Theodore Nott, segundo al mando del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Harry gruñó audiblemente y frunció el ceño con irritación. Nott no era un mal tipo ―sólo era un imbécil que se creía muy listo, el muy cabrón no tenía reparos para reírse de él en su propia cara―, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto; para él no era ninguna noticia que el otro rubio también se sentía atraído por Draco.

Que Malfoy y él no tuvieran una relación oficial y exclusiva sólo incrementaba su ansiedad, pues Theodore seguro que aprovecharía cada segundo del viaje para intentar seducirlo. Draco le había dicho antes de irse a Rusia que él también tenía la oportunidad de ver y conocer a otras personas así que realmente no podría culparlo de si algo llegaba a suceder mientras no estuvieran juntos. El problema era que Harry no quería estar con nadie más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco suspiró y llevó una mano hasta su boca para ocultar el bostezo que luchaba por escapar de ella: los viajes vía traslador siempre lo dejaban cansado y aturdido. Theo, quien se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de él, compartió algunas de palabras con sus asistentes y después los despidió con un movimiento de mano.

―Un mes y tres días en Moscú… con ese maldito frio y esa comida tan rara, sin mencionar el hecho de que los traductores que contrataste eran unos reverendos estúpidos ―dijo el heredero de los Malfoy mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. No me pagas lo suficiente, Theo. La próxima vez te saldrá muy caro.

―No es como si necesitaras el salario, ¿cierto? ―Nott alzó una ceja ante la mirada retadora del otro rubio―. Además, tienes que reconocerlo Draco, disfrutaste de este viaje tanto como yo ―añadió con sonrisa seductora.

Draco no pudo evitar que un suave rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Aun así, no cambió su postura.

―Eso y _esto_ no tienen nada que ver ―murmuró.

―Si tú lo dices… ―la mirada de Theodore se iluminó por unos momentos, complacida ―. No puedes negar que, fuera de los asuntos de trabajo, te la pasaste muy bien.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y después se inclinó hasta posar sus dos manos sobre el pecho firme y musculoso del hombre. Entonces sonrió.

―Bueno, sobre eso no puedo decir mucho ―dijo Draco con suavidad mientras acariciaba, muy superficialmente, los pectorales de Nott.

Theo se tensó ligeramente e hizo el intento de tomar al otro de la mano, sin embargo, Malfoy fue más rápido que él y logró alejarse. El rubio suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―No logro entenderte ―murmuró al ver como Draco acomodaba su túnica y comenzaba a tomar sus cosas para irse―. Algunas veces pienso que de verdad quieres estar conmigo, y cuando apenas comenzamos a avanzar, siempre terminas huyendo hacia otra dirección.

Draco desvió la mirada un momento y después giró ligeramente el rostro hacia Theodore. Sus ojos grises brillaron con emoción y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

―Nos vemos luego ―sin decir nada más, desapareció.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

―Quiero que lleves esto a la vicepresidencia del Profeta y que te asegures de que el bastardo de Blaise firme este documento. Lo necesito para antes de las tres de la tarde.

La joven asistente de Draco respingó en su asiento al escuchar la molesta voz de su jefe y asintió rápidamente, tomó los papeles que el rubio le extendía y salió a toda prisa de su cubículo. No era un secreto para nadie dentro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional que Draco, cuando estaba enojado, podía ser un reverendo cretino.

Harry sonrió ante la escena y se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio, que estaba de espaldas, y sólo se detuvo hasta que sus cuerpos casi entraron en contacto.

―Buenos días ―saludó el moreno, disfrutando del ligero temblor del que fue presa el otro hombre.

Draco casi deja caer los papeles que tenía en sus manos, afortunadamente fue capaz de reponerse casi al instante y para cuando giró el rostro hacia el auror, ya se encontraba completamente en control.

―Buenos días ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ―. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

―¿No puedo venir a saludar a un _amigo_? ―preguntó Harry, sus ojos brillando con deleite mientras recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo del Slytherin.

―Claro que puedes ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó―. Pero hoy es Lunes, y los Lunes son los días que te escapas con Weasley a Hogsmeade, ¿no es cierto?

Potter se encogió de hombros y, sin dejar de sonreír, rodeó la cintura de su antiguo rival y acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus labios quedaron fundidos en un beso apasionado. Las mejillas de Malfoy se encendieron al instante y sólo intentó luchar un segundo contra el posesivo gesto, pues su cuerpo terminó traicionándolo al final y se dejó arrastrar por todas aquellas sensaciones. Ambos eran conscientes de que algunos magos los observaban, aun así, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de alejarse del otro.

Harry intentó guiar al rubio hasta su despacho, deseaba estar a solas con él cuanto antes; Draco, por otra parte, sintió un repentino ataque de ansiedad, pues las palabras que Theodore le había dicho la tarde anterior seguían demasiado frescas en su memoria.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó el auror con curiosidad al ver el rostro consternado del rubio. El moreno frunció el ceño y se alejó ligeramente, observó cómo el cuerpo de Malfoy comenzaba a tensarse, aunque claro, el rostro de éste no lo demostraba en lo absoluto.

―No es nada ―contestó Draco, poniéndose nuevamente aquella mascara de indiferencia que tanto desesperaba al otro―. Tengo qué hacer algunas cosas, ¿te importa si nos vemos después?

―¿Qué cosas? ―insistió Harry en medio de un impulso, molesto ante aquella inesperada y esquiva actitud.

El rubio torció ligeramente la boca.

―Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo entregarle estos documentos a Theo… ―Draco desvió la mirada por unos momentos y después suspiró―. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el mismo bar de siempre a las ocho de la noche?

―Pero...

―Ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Harry. Te compensaré por esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry no se tragó el cuento ni por un segundo, pero para cuando intentó reaccionar, Draco ya había cerrado la puerta de su oficina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Theo movía su pluma con rapidez sobre los documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Su ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos brillaban rabiosos a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo lucía bastante calmado. Unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención y el rubio finalmente alzó el rostro. Frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

El heredero de los Nott alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al moreno mientras éste, por otra parte, apretaba los labios en una delgada línea. Vaya, al parecer, Potter tampoco estaba de muy buen humor el día de hoy.

Theodore observó al auror por unos instantes y finalmente enderezó su espalda contra el acolchonado respaldo de su sillón.

―Potter, qué inesperada... sorpresa ―sonrió al percatarse de la molestia que cruzaba por el rostro del otro hombre en ese momento.

No podía evitarlo, molestar al Gryffindor era demasiado divertido.

―Nott ―saludó Harry con voz dura, luchando contra aquel fuerte impulso de asesinar al rubio―. Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa.

Theo se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio con toda la elegancia de un orgulloso sangre pura. Harry no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al comprobar que éste hombre poseía el mismo aire arrogante y soberbio de Draco. Slytherins tenían que ser.

―Por favor, ponte cómodo ―dijo Nott con tranquilidad, invitándolo con un movimiento de mano a sentarse en la lujosa sala de su oficina. Potter torció la boca, molesto, aun así siguió al otro hombre y tomó lugar frente a él―. Y, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? ―preguntó el rubio mientras movía su varita para que un juego de té comenzara a servir dos tazas para ellos.

Harry se movió un poco inquieto en su lugar y después carraspeó, consciente de los ojos malvas que lo estudiaban con insistencia.

―De Draco, ¿de qué otra cosa querría yo hablar contigo?

―Por supuesto ―dijo Theo con una sonrisa, después se acomodó en su sofá y entrecerró los ojos, tomando un aspecto un tanto depredador ―. Soy todo oídos.

―Soy consciente de que entre tú y él… ―el moreno desvió la mirada un segundo y después suspiró―. Sé que entre ustedes dos hay algo más que una simple amistad.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Nott con simpleza, como quien está hablando del clima.

―Sí ―bufó Harry―. Hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de eso.

―A ti te tomó tres meses poder averiguarlo ―agregó el otro hombre.

―¡Ése no es el punto! ―exclamó el auror en medio de un ataque de nervios.

La risa divertida que soltó el rubio lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, provocándole un vergonzoso rubor. Maldito fuera.

―¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con Draco y conmigo? ―preguntó Theodore sin dejar de sonreír.

―Es evidente que también sabes sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación, ¿no es cierto? ―dijo Harry con firmeza, dispuesto a no dejar que el Slytherin siguiera riéndose de él.

Theo guardó silencio por unos momentos. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, pero a cambio su mirada adquirió un brillo diferente.

―Por supuesto que lo sé ―contestó con serenidad, sin dejar de estudiarlo un solo instante.

―¿Entonces? ¿Tú estás contento con la forma en la que todo esto está sucediendo? ―preguntó Harry sin siquiera intentar ocultar su irritación―. No sé tú, pero mis intenciones son llevar esta relación a algo mucho más profundo y formal.

―¿Te importaría ser más directo?

―Me estorbas, estás en mi camino―dijo el moreno con voz peligrosa, consciente de que su magia estaba a punto de salirse de control.

No podía evitarlo, el hombre lo sacaba de quicio.

―¿Es eso? ―preguntó Nott sin inmutarse ante sus palabras―. Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Potter.

―Creo que ahora nos estamos entendiendo ―murmuró Harry.

―Al contrario, no entiendes nada en absoluto ―sus ojos malvas se entrecerraron y se clavaron sin misericordia en el Gryffindor.

―¿Vas a explicármelo entonces? ―el auror maldijo para sus adentros, llevar una conversación civilizada con este hombre era demasiado para él.

―No tengo por qué hacerlo, pero supongo que no puede evitarse ―Theo se encogió de hombros y suspiró―. Draco y yo hemos llevado esta _relación_ desde hace muchos años. De hecho, nuestra primera experiencia sexual la tuvimos juntos ―una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver cómo el cuerpo de Potter se tensaba, aun así continuó**―:** No importa cuántas veces no separáramos o con cuantas personas nos hubiésemos acostado después de eso, al final siempre terminamos juntos otra vez. Así ha sido durante mucho tiempo y realmente dudo mucho que tú vayas a hacer alguna diferencia al respecto.

―¿Eso es lo que crees? ―preguntó Harry con un gruñido.

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco.

―Sé muy bien que Draco tiene cierta clase de _sentimientos_ por ti, Potter. Sin embargo, no debes olvidar que si él siempre termina regresando a mí debe ser por un muy buen motivo, ¿cierto? ―Nott sonrió de lado y le dirigió una mirada condescendiente―. Estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, créeme, Draco no puede decidirse por ninguno de los dos y no creo que vaya a hacerlo pronto.

Harry apretó los labios. Reconocía un reto cuando lo veía y, para su desgracia ―o fortuna, la verdad ya no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo― su sangre ya estaba bastante caliente, por lo tanto, sus acciones estaban siendo regidas por su instinto. Algo que por lo general no solía traerle demasiadas cosas buenas.

―Entonces, supongo que sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer ―el auror sonrió de la misma manera, sorprendiendo al rubio al instante.

Lo siguiente que dijo fue producto de un mero arrebato de celos y frustración, sin embargo el rostro que puso Nott no tenía precio. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, pues Theodore aceptó casi al instante. Draco, por otra parte, era un asunto diferente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco entró a _Alatar_, el nuevo bar de moda en el Londres mágico, y de inmediato suspiró ante el suave aroma que inundaba el lugar. Avanzó con pasos lentos hacia la barra y pidió una bebida que tomó de un solo trago. Estaba un tanto nervioso, pues sabía que Potter no lo dejaría en paz hasta que terminaran con la plática que habían dejado pendiente por la mañana. En otras circunstancias, Draco hubiera dejado plantado a Harry sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, después de todo, ellos dos no llevaban una relación sería, por lo tanto no tenía la obligación de sostener una conversación tan incómoda con él.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, buscando al moreno entre la multitud. El rubio aún no podía comprender qué era lo que tanto le atraía del auror. Por supuesto, Harry Potter era atractivo, muy atractivo, eso no podía negarlo; también era divertido estar con él y hacer esas cursilerías muggles que tanto le gustaban; el gryffindor era como un imán, y Draco, sin importar cuánto había intentado resistir, terminó cayendo presa de él. Más allá de todo eso, lo que realmente le preocupaba eran aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar dentro de él, éstos tenían la misma intensidad que los que tenía por Theodore Nott.

Eso lo asustaba.

Después de unos momentos se acercó a la mesa que siempre solía ocupar con Potter cuando una mata de cabello rubio llamó su atención; el hombre le daba la espalda, por tanto, no pudo verle la cara. Harry, quien ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, le sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

―Hola, llegas un poco tarde ―saludó el moreno mientras lo guiaba para que tomara asiento.

―Lo siento, tenía un… ―Draco no pudo terminar la frase, su voz se perdió en el mismo instante en que reconoció al hombre que compartía la mesa con el gryffindor.

Theo sonrió con diversión y sus ojos malvas brillaron complacidos al ver cómo el cuerpo del otro rubio se tensaba.

―Draco, pensé que la puntualidad era uno de tus puntos fuertes ―dijo él sin despegar su mirada de él.

―¿Qué estás…?

―Primero toma asiento, _cariño_, creo que estás a punto de desmayarte.

Draco escuchó un gruñido detrás de él y finalmente recordó que Harry estaba esperando a que tomara un lugar en la mesa. El rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás y giró el rostro, paseando sus ojos entre Potter y Nott, después negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

―Esto debe ser una pesadilla… ―murmuró.

Harry ignoró la tensión del cuerpo de Malfoy y lo empujó hasta obligarlo a sentarse, de inmediato se colocó a un lado de Theodore para que así todos estuvieran frente a frente.

―No pareces muy feliz de vernos ―dijo Theodore con una sonrisa.

Draco frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada envenenada a los dos hombres. Harry, por su parte, hizo una señal a un mesero para que se acercara.

―No sé de qué se trata todo esto, pero quiero que se detengan ahora mismo ―gruñó el rubio con molestia. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y su voz no parecía dispuesta a cooperar con él, pues el tono de la misma no era tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado que sonara.

Tenerlos a los dos de frente, mirándolo de esa manera, era algo que apenas podía soportar.

Ambos, Theo y Harry compartieron una rápida mirada, entonces llegó una joven mujer y ésta tomó sus órdenes con normalidad, ignorante de la creciente tensión entre ellos. Después de unos momentos volvieron a quedar solos y el auror decidió hablar finalmente.

―Escucha, Draco, sé que esto no es lo que tenías en mente cuando hablamos esta mañana, sin embargo, creo que es lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias.

―No hay ninguna _circunstancia_ aquí… ―Draco se cruzó de brazos.

―Por favor, tú sabes bien que no es así ―habló Theodore esta vez, ganándose un gruñido por parte del otro Slytherin―. Entiendo que estés confundido, no es la primera vez que esto sucede entre nosotros y…

―¡No hay ningún nosotros! ―exclamó el rubio, ignorando las miradas dolidas de los otros dos hombres. La mesera regresó y colocó tres bebidas delante de ellos, hizo una leve y nerviosa reverencia y se retiró rápidamente. Draco tomó el vaso que le correspondía y jugó con él por unos instantes, consciente de los dos pares de ojos que seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Suspiró―. Yo nunca los he engañado. Ustedes saben bien lo que opino sobre las relaciones serias y los compromisos.

―Lo sabemos… ―dijo Theodore con voz suave.

―Eso no significa que vayamos a darnos por vencidos ―finalizó Harry.

―¿Entonces, qué? ¿Piensan matarse para ver quién termina quedándose conmigo? ―Malfoy soltó una amarga carcajada y llevó la bebida hasta sus labios―. Están muy equivocados si creen que podrán hacerme decidir. Si no están conformes con lo que les ofrezco, lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos.

Draco no supo de dónde salió todo eso. Alejarse de ellos, de cualquiera de los dos, era algo que jamás se había planteado siquiera. De Harry esperaba en cierta manera aquella clase de reacción ya que su naturaleza posesiva le exigía que se sometiera a él y era precisamente eso lo que tanto le atraía del moreno. Theodore era diferente, siempre había estado ahí para él y, sin importar las circunstancias, jamás le pedía nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a dar; el sexo entre ellos era demasiado adictivo ya que el otro Slytherin ni siquiera se molestaba en encontrar sus puntos más sensibles, los creaba.

Los ojos grises del rubio se entrecerraron, lo mejor era que todo se acabara ahí mismo. Él no podía darles lo que querían. Draco jamás podría entregarse a nadie de esa manera. Se puso de pie con un suspiro y, sin mirarlos, comenzó a alejarse de la mesa. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir cómo era detenido por ambos brazos.

―No hemos terminado de hablar ―gruñó Harry por lo bajo, molesto al comprobar que Nott había reaccionado de la misma forma que él.

―¿Qué quieren? Ya les dije lo que pienso, no van a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

―No sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que queremos hacerte decidir entre nosotros, _cariño_ ―dijo Theodore con voz suave y seductora, la misma que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo a la cama.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó el rubio, deslizando su mirada entre los dos hombres frente a él.

―Queremos hacer un trío, contigo en medio de nosotros ―dijo Harry con decisión.

Draco abrió la boca y soltó un jadeo asombrado, mismo que provocó una risita divertida por parte del otro Slytherin.

―¿Disculpa? ―dijo él sin aliento.

―Lo que oíste, _cariño_. Queremos follarte, los dos al mismo tiempo ―ronroneó Theo.

―Esto no… ―Draco negó varias veces con la cabeza―. ¿Es que se han vuelto completamente locos? Yo no voy a...

―¿A qué le tienes miedo? ―preguntó Harry mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

―Vamos, no es como si fuera la primera vez que participas en un trío, ¿cierto? ―la sonrisa en los labios de Nott se extendió al comprobar cómo el rubor en las mejillas del otro rubio se incrementaba todavía más ―. ¿De verdad quieres dejar pasar esta oportunidad? ―susurró, inclinándose hasta acariciar uno de los sensibles lóbulos del Slytherin con su aliento―. Tú sabes que lo deseas, no te resistas.

Draco cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, en un intento desesperado por controlar el gemido que luchaba por escapar de su garganta. Su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte que podía sentirlo palpitar en sus oídos. Harry y Theodore compartieron una rápida mirada y sonrieron complacidos al comprobar los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del rubio. Así, sin que éste pudiera darse cuenta de qué ocurría a su alrededor, dejaron galeones suficientes en la mesa y lo llevaron a un lugar apartado para poder aparecerse directo en la suite de lujo del hotel más exclusivo de Londres.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre el fino lavabo de mármol del baño. Algunas frías gotas de agua caían de su cabello, pero apenas y podían permanecer unos segundos en su piel antes de secarse ya que la sangre que fluía por sus venas estaba demasiado caliente. Alzó el rostro y observó su reflejo por unos momentos, después desvió ligeramente su mirada y se topó con la figura de Harry, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, devorándolo con sus oscurecidos ojos verdes.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Draco sin dejar de verlo por el espejo, admirando el cuerpo semidesnudo del moreno, pues éste sólo vestía un bóxer negro.

―Te estás tardando, eso es todo ―murmuró Harry sin parpadear.

El rubio no se molestó en contestarle, de hecho, bajó un poco la mirada y apretó firmemente la toalla que rodeaba su nuca, pues era plenamente consciente de que su estado de desnudez no era muy diferente al del auror. Potter, por otra parte, cerró la puerta y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar justo detrás del otro hombre, entonces, sin aviso alguno, retiró la toalla y besó gentilmente la piel expuesta, rodeando al Slytherin por la cintura en el proceso.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Draco con voz temblorosa, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar las caricias que los labios del moreno le dedicaban a su nuca.

Harry observó las reacciones del rubio por el espejo y soltó un gruñido de placer al comprobar cómo la respiración de su amante comenzaba a agitarse. Una de sus manos se dirigió hasta tomar uno de aquellos rosados pezones y tiró de él hasta que la espalda de Draco se arqueó y un gemido finalmente escapó de su garganta. El moreno sintió un fuerte tirón en su entrepierna al escuchar tan delicioso sonido y entonces giró el cuerpo entre sus brazos hasta que ambos quedaron de frente.

―Te he extrañado… ―susurró Harry.

Los dos se observaron por unos instantes, directo a los ojos, después Draco alzó una de sus manos y acarició las angulosas mejillas de Harry con suavidad. Sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios finalmente se fundieron en un beso lento y sensual que les cortó la respiración a los dos. Despacio, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera realmente lo que estaban haciendo, el auror acorraló al rubio contra la pared más cercana y devoró su boca con deseo, gruñendo cada vez que éste gemía y se retorcía contra su cuerpo.

Potter acarició las piernas del Slytherin y se colocó entre ellas con facilidad, permitiendo que sus erecciones se rozaran por encima de la ropa interior, la única barrera que impedía que pudieran tener contacto piel a piel. Los brazos de Draco lo rodearon por el cuello y el beso se tornó aún más apasionado. Ambos estaban tan entregados tratando de comerse el alma del otro por la boca, que ninguno pudo darse cuenta del momento en el que la puerta se abrió.

Theodore Nott se recargó en el marco de la puerta con un brazo y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro. Sus ojos malvas brillaron depredadores mientras observaba la escena frente a él y tuvo que suprimir una carcajada en el momento que decidió aclararse la garganta, pues los otros inevitablemente saltaron en su lugar al percatarse de su presencia.

―Lo siento mucho, ¿interrumpo? ―preguntó él con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando fijamente al otro rubio.

Draco desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia él y el adorable rubor de sus mejillas no hizo más que incrementarse. Por supuesto, Theo no perdió de vista que los ojos verdes de Potter parecían querer asesinarlo en ese preciso instante. El Slytherin optó por ignorarlo y caminó directamente hacia su compañero de trabajo, después se detuvo a escasos pasos de la pareja y sonrió al percatarse que los brazos del auror estaban a punto de dejar marcas en la blanca piel de la espalda de Draco.

―Regresaste rápido… ―murmuró Harry con voz ronca y peligrosa.

Theo se encogió de hombros y después deslizó una mano por su rubio cabello.

―Algo me decía que ustedes dos comenzarían a divertirse sin mí si no me daba prisa ―sonrió de lado ―. Veo que no me equivoqué ―desvió su mirada hacia el moreno―. Potter, ¿quién diría que te ibas a querer adelantar? Si no mal lo recuerdo, todo esto fue tu idea, ¿no? ―pasando por alto el gruñido del auror, Theodore los separó a ambos con un solo movimiento y después se inclinó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Malfoy―. Parece ser que la estabas pasando muy bien, perdona por haberte interrumpido ―ronroneó.

Los ojos grises de Draco se oscurecieron al escuchar el sensual tono con el que el otro hombre le estaba hablando. Intentó hablar, decir lo que fuera, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un murmullo que se escuchó bastante como el nombre de Theo. La sonrisa del Slytherin se extendió todavía más y aprovechó el estado en el que el otro rubio se encontraba; tomó a Draco de la mano y lo alejó rápidamente de la pared y de Harry. Después caminó directamente hacia la lujosa recamara de la suite en la que se encontraban y finalmente lo arrojó en la enorme cama de cuatro postes que los esperaba en medio de ella.

―Theo… ―Draco no puedo continuar hablando, pues los dedos del hombre se posaron en sus labios, obligándolo a guardar silencio.

Theodore lo observó en silencio por unos instantes y sonrió, consciente de que un auror bastante molesto lo estaba taladrando con sus ojos verdes desde un par de metros atrás. Lentamente se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del otro rubio y lo acorraló hasta que éste no tuvo cómo moverse hacia otro lado.

―No es justo que te adelantes sin mí, Draco ―dijo él con el mismo tono, disfrutando de los temblores que comenzaban a recorrer a su compañero―. Te has portado muy mal, creo que necesitas una lección ―susurró muy cerca de la boca del otro. Harry intentó avanzar hacia ellos, pero un movimiento de mano del rubio lo detuvo―. Quieto, Potter. Tú ya comenzaste, creo que lo justo es que ahora tome mi turno, ¿cierto?

Theo pasó su lengua por sus labios con lentitud, disfrutando de la agitada respiración del otro rubio. Subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Draco y acarició una de sus mejillas con suavidad, después se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y finalmente capturó la boca del otro con la suya.

Harry observó todo con los puños fuertemente apretados, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que Draco y Theodore se veían bastante bien desde donde él estaba observándolos. Es decir, _su_ rubio parecía estar flotando en una nube de éxtasis y eso, sin duda alguna, era algo digno de disfrutar; después de todo, su rostro sonrojado y totalmente entregado a las caricias, inclusive a las de _ese hombre_, era algo a lo que se había hecho adicto desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto.

Las manos de Draco se movieron hasta quedar en el pecho de Nott y sus piernas se abrieron para dar espacio a que el otro rubio se acomodara entre ellas. Harry apretó los labios en una fina línea pero aun así le fue imposible controlar el fuerte tirón que dio su entrepierna al escuchar el gemido de placer que salió de la boca de Draco. Una nueva oleada de excitación le recorrió de pies a cabeza y sus ojos verdes no pudieron despegarse de los dos cuerpos que se acariciaban en la cama frente a él.

Por supuesto que también sintió mucha por culpa de Nott, pues se encontraba recorriendo el cuerpo de Draco sin ningún tipo de reparo. Él, en cambio, no parecía dispuesto a desvestirse a pesar de que el otro rubio estaba luchando contra los botones de su costosa camisa.

―Yo… ―murmuró Draco con voz ronca y agitada al sentir cómo las manos del hombre lo detenían en sus intentos por desnudarlo.

Los ojos malvas de Theodore brillaron con una emoción indescifrable y después negó con la cabeza, tomó el rostro del otro rubio por la barbilla y después lo obligó a mirar hacia Harry.

―Todavía hay muchas cosas qué hacer antes de llegar a eso, ¿no crees? ―dijo Theo con voz seductora, misma que provocó que Draco doblara los dedos de sus manos y pies. El hombre finalmente se enderezó y giró el rostro hacia el auror―. ¿Disfrutas del espectáculo, Potter? ―preguntó con voz profunda.

Harry apretó fuertemente los puños pero no pudo evitar asentir ante la pregunta, hipnotizado por el rostro adormecido de placer de Draco. Naturalmente, la sonrisa en el rostro de Nott no hizo más que incrementarse, algo que sólo logró que sus nervios se pusieran de punta.

Theodore se inclinó una vez más sobre el cuerpo debajo de él y mordió ligeramente uno de sus sensibles lóbulos. Draco cerró los ojos una vez más y un nuevo gemido logró escapar de sus labios, después, el otro hombre susurró algunas palabras que sólo ellos dos pudieron escuchar y lo tomó de las caderas hasta hacerlo quedar sentado delante de él. Lentamente, y sin despegar su mirada de la de Harry, Theo tomó el elástico del bóxer negro de Draco y lo fue deslizando por los blancos muslos del rubio hasta que la prenda finalmente cayó al suelo.

Durante unos instantes no hubo sonido en la habitación que no fuera la respiración agitada y entrecortada de los tres y el auror se obligó a parpadear para salir de aquel extraño trance en el que Nott lo había inducido sin que pudiera darse cuenta y pasó su lengua por sus labios que se encontraban extremadamente secos. Avanzó rápidamente hacia la cama y con un brusco movimiento acostó nuevamente a Draco sobre la misma hasta hacer que éste quedara justo en medio de él y de Theodore.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, mareado por la excitación, y trató de enfocar sus ojos grises en el rostro de Harry; un suspiro escapó de sus labios ante la mirada llena de deseo que el Gryffindor le estaba dedicando y no pudo evitar gemir cuando sus ojos finalmente se deslizaron hasta llegar a la poderosa erección que se escondía detrás del bóxer del moreno.

―Voy a cogerte, Draco, pero primero vas a chupármela… ―murmuró Potter con voz rasposa, disfrutando del incremento del rubor en las mejillas de su antiguo rival, después le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Theodore―. Tú estuviste con él durante un mes, no espero que tengas objeciones con que yo sea el primero.

Nott puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

―Como quieras, pero entonces seré yo quien lo prepare. Sólo para que quede claro, Potter, entre Draco y yo no pasó nada durante nuestra estadía en Rusia ―añadió, después soltó una risita divertida y sus ojos malvas brillaron con malicia mientras acariciaba los platinados cabellos del otro rubio con una mano―. Bueno, nada _sexual_… te aseguro que no tienes motivos para preocuparte _demasiado_.

Las pupilas de Harry se dilataron de inmediato y se obligó a apretar los labios para contener la rabia que comenzaba a aflorar en su interior. Los encuentros sexuales entre Nott y Draco no eran lo que realmente le preocupaba. Por supuesto que la sola idea de compartieran cualquier clase de intimidad le enfurecía, sin embargo tenía muy en claro que un acercamiento emocional era el verdadero problema. Harry podía luchar contra el deseo sexual que existía entre los dos rubios, pero aceptar el hecho de que los sentimientos de Draco le pertenecieran a Theodore, o a cualquier otro hombre, le hacía sentir completamente enfermo.

―Les agradecería que dejaran de hablar de mí como si sólo fuera un maldito mueble… ―dijo Draco con voz entrecortada, una vez que tuvo la atención de los dos hombres sobre él, continuó, ignorando las miradas depredadoras con las que éstos parecían querer comérselo ―. No sé qué es lo que tienen en la cabeza, sólo mírense, parece como si fueran a asesinarse en cualquier momento.

Harry alzó una mano hacia el rubio al ver cómo éste comenzaba a incorporarse, sin embargo, el Slytherin fue más rápido que él y logró esquivar su contacto.

―Draco… ―murmuró el moreno.

―No, Harry ―Draco negó con la cabeza y después suspiró―. Yo sabía que todo esto era una mala idea.

―Escucha…

―Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero Theodore me gusta también, si no puedes aceptar eso yo…

Harry impidió que Draco continuara hablando, simplemente lo tomó por los cabellos y obligó a que sus labios se unieran en un beso lento y apasionado; después, cuando el rubio dejó de retorcerse y protestar, acarició toda la extensión de su miembro con una mano, arrancándole un gemido de placer que quedó ahogado en medio del beso.

―Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero en este momento no quiero hablar de eso ―murmuró, gozando de los jadeos de los labios de Draco.

Theodore se aclaró la garganta, les dirigió una mirada divertida y después se deslizó sobre el colchón hasta tomar una de las manos del heredero de los Malfoy para besarla gentilmente.

―Si me permites ―dijo él mientras miraba por unos instantes al moreno.

Harry no pudo evitar tensarse un poco pero aun así asintió, después de todo, el trío había sido su idea y él no pensaba echarse para atrás como un celoso cobarde. Liberó a Draco de su agarre, muy a su pesar, y observó cómo el otro rubio lo tomaba por los tobillos y lo obligaba a acostarse una vez más, arrastrándolo por la cama hasta hacer que su culo quedara en la orilla de la misma, después lo abrió de piernas y se acomodó en el suelo, justo en medio de ellas.

―Theo… ―Draco se retorció al sentir el aliento del hombre en su entrepierna y apretó con fuerza las sabanas.

Theodore negó con la cabeza, besó con ternura uno de los blancos muslos de Draco y después le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

―No, _cariño_, no tengo problemas en prepararte para él ―soltó una pequeña risita―. Sin embargo, creo que Potter sí tiene un problema entre sus bóxers y tú eres el único en esta habitación que está dispuesto a ayudarlo, ¿verdad? ―sus ojos malvas se oscurecieron y humedeció sus labios con su lengua, provocándole un estremecimiento al otro Slytherin―. Tranquilo, tenemos toda la noche.

Draco soltó un pequeño grito de placer en el momento justo en el que la boca de Theodore acarició la punta de su miembro y su espalda se arqueó, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para que colocara una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Harry, por su parte, sintió que su propia erección daba un doloroso tirón ante los deliciosos sonidos que comenzaban a salir de los labios de Draco y no pudo evitar acercarse aún más a él, el rubio sintió su presencia de inmediato y abrió finalmente los ojos.

―Harry… ―Draco se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar apoyado sobre uno de los muslos del moreno, después suspiró al sentir cómo Theodore comenzaba a acariciar superficialmente el apretado orificio entre sus nalgas con un dedo.

―Oh, Merlín… ―gruñó el auror ante el cálido aliento que salía de la boca del rubio con cada uno de sus jadeos y suspiros. Sin poder contenerse más, se bajó los bóxers sólo lo suficiente para que sus adoloridos testículos y su goteante polla quedaran liberados, y acarició los platinados y suaves cabellos de su amante, esperando que éste comprendiera su desesperada señal.

Draco soltó un gemido de placer al contemplar el endurecido miembro que tenía ante sí y entrecerró los ojos mientras lo tomaba de la base para dirigirlo hasta su boca. Acarició la punta del pene de Harry con su lengua por unos instantes y sonrió al escuchar los gruñidos primitivos del auror. Acomodó su cuerpo hasta quedar apoyado sobre uno de sus codos y finalmente introdujo el pene del moreno dentro de su boca.

Harry se estremeció sin poderlo evitar, ser rodeado por la húmeda cavidad de Draco al mismo tiempo que éste se retorcía de placer le estaba provocando demasiadas cosas. El rubio arqueó la espalda y gimió, mandando deliciosas vibraciones a su miembro, y Potter finalmente comprendió el porqué de aquellos temblores que sólo incrementaban la intensidad de aquella deliciosa mamada: Theodore Nott le estaba comiendo el culo a Draco.

El auror gimió al contemplar cómo la lengua del otro Slytherin se perdía entre los suaves pliegues de las nalgas de Draco mientras acariciaba su enrojecido pene con la mano que todavía tenía libre, pues la otra estaba siendo usada para sostenerlo y así evitar que terminara cayéndose de la cama, algo que era muy probable al comprobar los desesperados movimientos de las caderas del rubio.

Nott parecía bastante dedicado a su labor y sonreía ante los gemidos y palabras incoherentes que Draco murmuraba cuando no tenía el pene del moreno dentro de su boca. Harry, por otra parte, se dedicó a acariciar los platinados cabellos de su amante con una mano y con la otra pellizcó los rosados pezones que había saboreado hacía unos cuantos minutos. Poco después su cadera comenzó a moverse y para cuando Nott finalmente tuvo tres dedos dentro de Draco, Harry ya se estaba follando su boca con frenesí, embistiendo con fuerza hasta hacer que su miembro llegara muy hondo dentro de la garganta del rubio.

―Creo que ya estás listo ―dijo Theodore con voz ronca mientras se ponía de pie, lamiendo lentamente uno de los dedos con los que había preparado al otro Slytherin, un gesto que, a parecer de Harry, fue increíblemente erótico.

Por la reacción del cuerpo de Draco, parecía ser que él estaba de acuerdo.

El auror soltó un gruñido y, abrumado por las sensaciones, tomó a Draco por los cabellos, obligándolo a incorporarse una vez más. Cuando lo tuvo en posición, con su pene justo en medio de aquellas deliciosas nalgas, se inclinó sobre él y unió sus labios una vez más, disfrutando del sabor de su propio líquido pre seminal. Harry pudo sentir cada uno de los estremecimientos que recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio y disfrutó enormemente del suave ondeo de caderas y de la fricción que éste le proporcionaba a su entrepierna. Para cuando los dos se separaron, Theodore se encontraba justo frente a ellos, sonriendo descaradamente.

Draco dijo algo entonces, pero ninguno de los dos hombres fue capaz de entender lo que decía porque su voz entrecortada apenas y había salido como un suave murmullo.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Harry, apretándolo aún más contra su pecho.

La espalda del Slytherin se arqueó una vez más y un sensual gemido escapó de sus labios.

―Dije… que me cojas ― Draco jadeó y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro del moreno, sus ojos, sin embargo, se clavaron en los malvas de Nott.

―Siempre has sido un mandón, incluso para el sexo ―comentó el otro con sorna, devorando el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero de oficina.

―Y a ti te gusta, no lo niegues ―Draco se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre y enredó una de sus manos en los rubios cabellos de su otro amante, dándole al auror un ángulo perfecto para penetrarlo en ese mismo instante.

Y éste así lo hizo.

Harry separó las nalgas frente a él y observó cómo los otros dos hombres fundían sus labios en un beso ardiente; después gruñó, tanto por el apretado canal que ahora rodeaba su miembro como por la candente escena de la que estaba siendo testigo. Apenas y había terminado de introducir su pene por completo en el culo de Draco cuando éste cayó sobre el cuerpo de Nott, arrastrándolos hasta que los tres quedaron acostados sobre la cama, uno encima del otro.

Draco gimió al sentir como Harry lo penetraba con tan firme estocada y terminó separándose de los labios de Theodore, su espalda se arqueó una vez más y el moreno no pudo resistirse ante los apretados músculos que ahora comenzaban a contraerse a su alrededor, comenzando así un lento y delicioso vaivén que les cortó a ambos la respiración. Sus gruñidos y jadeos se entremezclaron, mismos que resonaron entre las paredes de la habitación.

Theodore los observó en silencio durante unos instantes, después se acomodó contra la cabecera de la cama, dejando su entrepierna justo frente a Draco, quien no dejaba de moverse de atrás hacia adelante, guiado por el ritmo de las penetraciones del Gryffindor.

―T-Theod… ―jadeó Draco, incapaz de terminar con lo que decía, totalmente ruborizado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del otro rubio y se inclinó levemente para tomar el rostro entre sus manos.

―¿Quieres chupármela? ―preguntó con voz profunda.

Los ojos de Draco, entrecerrados por el deseo, se nublaron todavía más y asintió. Theo pasó la lengua por sus labios y después bajó el cierre de su pantalón, su mirada se oscureció y suspiró cuando su erección fue liberada de sus ropas.

Harry no dejó de moverse ni un solo instante, a pesar de que su mirada estaba fuertemente clavada en los dos rubios frente a él. Los gemidos de Draco parecieron intensificarse en el momento justo en el que una de sus manos se posó sobre el pene de Nott y su cuerpo se estremeció aún más cuando éste finalmente fue introducido dentro de su boca. Desde su posición no podía ver bien, sólo la cabeza de _su_ Slytherin que subía y bajaba, sin embargo, su cuerpo entero reaccionó ante los ahogados sonidos de placer que éste estaba haciendo.

―Maldición… ―gimió el auror ante las contracciones de los músculos que rodeaban su endurecido miembro.

Draco se separó un momento de Nott y soltó un grito ante las fuertes estocadas de Harry.

―Creo que acabas de encontrar el premio mayor, Potter ―comentó Theodore con una sonrisa hacia el moreno, acariciando los platinados cabellos del otro hombre, sonriendo ante el rostro suplicante de éste―. ¿Ya vas a terminar? ―preguntó.

Draco no pudo contestar, sólo arqueó su espalda ligeramente hacia atrás, cambiando el ángulo de las penetraciones del auror para que así éste fuera capaz de rozar su próstata todavía más. Sus manos, sin embargo, no dejaron de moverse sobre el sexo de Theo, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo con el que Harry lo estaba follando ahora.

―Me vengo… ―dijo entre jadeos, ignorante de los hilos de saliva que comenzaban a salir de su boca.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Theodore, sin dejar de sonreír, ruborizado por la excitación.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió ante los salvajes movimientos del auror.

―Me vengo ―dijo una vez más, rotando sus caderas y arrancando gruñidos primitivos de Harry en el proceso.

―Es como tener el mejor sueño húmedo de toda mi vida ―comentó Nott con voz entrecortada, la mano que tenía sobre la cabeza de Draco se cerró con fuerza sobre sus cabellos y guió su rostro una vez más sobre su pene ―¿en dónde quieres que termine? ¿En tu cara o en tu garganta? ―preguntó con voz un tanto maliciosa.

―¡Oh, Dios! ―exclamó el rubio, llevando el sexo de Theodore una vez más hasta su boca, succionando lo mejor posible en medio de sus gemidos y jadeos.

A Harry le resultaba bastante difícil poder respirar. Nunca pensó que esta experiencia pudiera resultar de tal manera, siempre supo que sería excitante, como todas aquellas veces con las que había compartido intimidad con Draco, sin embargo, esto sobrepasaba todas y cada una de sus expectativas. Era candente, imparable, tanto que le cortaba la respiración y nublaba cada uno de sus instintos.

Lejos de sentirse celoso por estar compartiendo la misma cama con Theodore Nott, Harry se encontraba disfrutando al máximo de cada instante de este encuentro, pues era como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido y ahora sólo existiera el inmenso placer que le brindaba el ver a Draco totalmente entregado y desinhibido, chupando el sexo de otro hombre mientras su culo se encontraba siendo follado hasta la extenuación.

Esto era, sin duda, lo más erótico que había experimentado jamás.

―Vamos, _cariño_, tómalo todo… ―murmuró Theodore con voz ronca, apretando sus dedos entre los cabellos de Draco, empujando su cadera con fuerza contra la boca de éste, vaciando su semilla en su garganta en un gemido gutural que le hizo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Las manos de Harry se cerraron con fuerza sobre las caderas del rubio, embistiendo erráticamente al escuchar el grito ahogado con el que éste había recibido el semen de Nott dentro de su boca. Casi de inmediato tomó una de sus manos y lo obligó a arquear la espalda una vez más, alejándolo de Nott hasta hacer que quedara sentado sobre él.

―Harry… Harry… ―jadeó Draco sin aliento, llevando una de sus manos hasta la nuca del auror y cerrándola sobre sus negros cabellos.

―No dejes de moverte ―ordenó el gryffindor con un gruñido, subiendo y bajando las caderas del otro hombre, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez.

―Oh, desearía tener una cámara ―murmuró Theodore con voz diversión, deslizando sus ojos malvas por el cuerpo de Draco.

―Me vengo… ―jadeó el rubio una vez más, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Harry sintió cómo los músculos de Draco se contraían una vez más, esta vez con mucho más fuerza e incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

―_Vamos, córrete para mí_ ―siseó en pársel de forma inconsciente, llevando al rubio hasta el límite.

Sólo hicieron falta dos estocadas más y Draco se estaba viniendo, vaciando su semen sobre el fino pantalón azul marino de Theodore; un par de segundos después fue el turno de Harry, quien se vino dentro del rubio al mismo tiempo que mordía sin piedad la sensible piel de su nuca.

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama, y sobre Nott, jadeando sin control.

―Eso fue bastante interesante ―murmuró él con voz profunda, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de su amante.

―Ni que lo digas… ―dijo Harry con voz ronca, pasando su nariz sobre la enrojecida piel del cuello de Draco.

―Quién lo diría, Potter, parece ser que tienes madera para esto ―comentó el otro con diversión, después bajó su mirada hacia el Slytherin que comenzaba a dormitar en su regazo―. ¿Estás cansado? ―preguntó, pero como respuesta sólo recibió un pequeño gemido―. Descansa un poco, cariño ―el rubio llevó una mano hasta su camisa y desabrochó los botones superiores con gran facilidad, después deshizo el nudo de su corbata y la retiró lentamente de su cuello, todo sin dejar de mirar un solo instante a Draco ―, en cuanto puedas sostenerte será mi turno y ya lo sabes, a mí me gustan las cosas de manera diferente, tengo planes para ti y esta costosa corbata que me hiciste comprar en Moscú. Necesitarás de todas tus energías.

Draco lo observó con horror por un instante y después se tensó al sentir cómo el miembro de Harry parecía revivir una vez más dentro de su adolorido trasero. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y como pudo intentó tranquilizarse, cosa bastante difícil, pues las caricias de los dos hombres no hacían más que incrementar su ansiedad.

Que los Dioses le ayudaran, se estaba poniendo duro una vez más y, por lo que su instinto le decía, esta sería una noche que jamás olvidaría.

Estaba atrapado, irremediablemente atrapado.

.

* * *

><p>My first threesome! *baila*<p>

La verdad es que me siento un tanto nerviosa con esto ya que es el primer pwp que escribo y más aún porque tuve que manejar a tres chicos HOT…

Esto es para ti, Cydalima Faëlivrin. Muchas gracias por tu amistad y todo el apoyo que me has brindado durante el corto tiempo que llevamos de conocernos. Eres una gran beta y una amiga extraordinaria. Muchas gracias por todo! *apachurra*.

También quiero darle las gracias a siniestramalfoy por la ayuda que me brindó, mil gracias por todo, linda :D

Espero que les haya gustado este fico… probablemente escriba una continuación! xDDDD

Rvw? ;v;


End file.
